


Silence

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 原作背景，中年call和幻影老师，有原创角色，文中提到的“故友”也是原创人物，没设定性别。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo





	Silence

  
狡啮收到了千里之外的一则消息，来自多年以前曾经共事过的战友simon新收的徒弟。他们的那个组织仍旧活跃着，这实在是非常罕见。作为一个往政体方向努力的组织，自然而然的便会有不少和日本当局联系的记录。在这一来二去的交流之中，所得到的消息便比早已离开东南亚的狡啮要稳定可靠得多。

“西比拉”这个名词现在对他来说已经有了几分陌生，然而“潜在犯”仍旧是熟悉的，无论是到了各种境地，狡啮慎也依然是个杀人后的逃犯，这点不会有任何改变。

在这个他至今仍然生存着的世界里，守序和混乱交替进行。可以相当肯定的是，在SEAUn建立之初时，组织者们未曾想过会走到今天这样久远的地步，对于假想中未来的去向，他们在过去势必曾有过一些粗略的，近乎于玩笑一样的想法。然而事到如今，他们将要延续下去早已摆脱了模糊的念头，那些脉络逐渐清晰。每个人在组织内部担任的位置，和他们坚持守护着的信念，都在漫长的过程中一步步拼凑了起来。这时候就不得不感慨他与这些异国人无形中的默契了，因为他逃离的过程，也与这样的发展历程没有什么区别。

或许唯一的差别也只是在于，SEAUn是作为一个组织而存在至今的，领头羊和成员都无关紧要，但他却一直独身一人。

——他的故友于前些日子死去了。

这消息甚至不是为他而特意准备的，只是在交待完simon和组织的近况之后，simon的徒弟，满脸涂鸦和灰尘的男孩子用年轻人特有的似是而非的语气补充了一句：对了，狡啮先生，那个我们曾经见过面的警察死去了。

他没有留给狡啮太多回味的时间，大概对于他而言，这并不是什么值得深究的事情。片刻后，年轻人又开始谈起了个中细节：啊，就是那个，看起来脾气不太好，中等身材的那个，名字好像是叫什么……

面前的人努力回忆着一面之缘的人的形貌，试着让所有事情都显得更有条理些。一看就是经验不足的小孩子会有的样子。但simon似乎很看好他，不然就不会将军火交易这样的大任务交给他了。在狡啮的帮助下，他的任务又一次完成得非常顺利，说是庆功也好，消遣也好，他们在城市街区的角落处碰了面，当作近日来这些援助的感谢和道别。

他们坐在路边的座椅上，聊天，喝酒。在这个城市足够冷的冬天里，街上半数以上的商店，早在太阳未下山前就已经全然关门了。几乎没什么行人，也没什么动物。装着烈酒的塑料口袋和那些透明的玻璃瓶子整整齐齐地摆放在他们的脚边，除此之外，还有扔掉的盒饭和一些不起眼的烟蒂。狡啮喝酒的速度不算快，他现在的肠胃已经习惯了这些冰镇的略有些酸味的劣质酒精，尽管在多年前担任执行官之前，他没什么诸如此类的娱乐爱好——烟酒都是被绝对禁止的，他每天所做的一切只是为了延续健康生活，维持色相。心理健康的，符合道德价值的生存方式不知不觉就变成了现在的样子，从大部分人的视角来看，他可是一个堕落的，脱离整个文明世界的标准反面教材。

年轻人比他放得开，拎着酒瓶子的手也跟着摇头晃脑的频率打着节拍，他的胡言乱语和一些无意义的单字叠词都是不成熟的毫无顾忌。而狡啮一直清醒着，听他说日本高层的一些变化，说他前同事遭遇过的一些意外，也听他嚷嚷着simon在背后叨叨他的坏话，说自己曾经询问过kogami的样子，得到的却是叹着气的，“那家伙啊”，这样的，故作嫌弃的说法。

所有这些都让人有些发笑。至少狡啮在一时间内，所自然而然露出的，就是摆在面孔上的笑意。

然后他就被年轻人告知了这则意外的死讯。

狡啮在男孩子提起的一瞬间就知道那个所谓的，死去的友人的真相了。他想起的是在他们初识那年，两个不成样子的年轻人在晴朗的天空，在仿佛没有阴影的建筑下，向对方道出姓名的模样，然而从男孩颠来倒去的口里拼凑出的，却是他曾经的好友被虐杀之后，尸块被废弃在偏僻角落里腐烂的样子。 

厚生省在十多年前，那些年轻的日子尽管已经成为了被风卷走的残片*，至少在他回首的时候，怀念依然占了大多数，似乎连当年的天色也要比他最终离开日本时温和许多。狡啮当时还不满二十岁，刚刚进入大学，一切的预备发生和将要发生都还未进入他的世界。狡啮是被系统认定的优等生，将会成为一名首屈一指的警官。连他自己，在那个时候也是如此认为的，这毕竟是所有人都愿意的歆羡和希求。

他天生就带着些可以毫不费力取得一切的天赋，只要他愿意，就只需一往直前。 

无关的人谈论起这些事的表情，总是像在讨论江户时期梅雨季节里的艳情小说。对于猎奇事物的爱好，无论何时，都可以作为乏味的日常生活中的调剂，尽管处于战乱时期的人们平日生活里的刺激已经够多了。

这只是一些，事不关己的本性而已。

没什么人会去责怪喝醉了之后，又几乎没有什么关系的年轻传话人。狡啮虽然背着杀人犯的罪名逃脱至今，但这样的罪名也只是他与西比拉那个社会的准则不一致导致的后果罢了，他仍然是个理性的人，或者说，表面上呈现出的理智仍旧被绷在边缘。狡啮详细回答了大部分年轻人出于好奇向他询问的问题，几乎算是尽心竭力的，他曾经的，和现在的一些想法，他每一件转折的因由，某些避讳和厌恶也在酒精和寒夜的驱使下抛弃了该有的顾忌。

他说了些不该说的话，不过无关紧要。 

到底是该感谢谁呢？佐佐山的话，他现在的一些乐趣，尤其是抽烟的习惯，都是从这位爽朗而轻佻的执行官中学到的。所有可以被称作过去的经历都无可避免，都是如同悖论一样的记忆中的点滴。*厚生省的形状，所谓的塑化剂和随之而来的旧有的噩梦已经很久没有在狡啮的记忆中出现过，他的大部分精力都放在了应付不停变化的现实世界里。如果不是这次可以算作意外的相遇与交谈中提起，他将会在内心中一直保留着对于旧友们的单方面祝愿。那些曾经有过的所有的记忆，他所涉及到的所有亏欠，全都委曲求全地成了那些送不出去的，一切安好的祝愿。时隔多年之后，他再一次经历了当日得知佐佐山死讯时的所有愤懑和痛苦，即使它们曾几乎久远地快要让人忘却，然而在此时此刻，所有无从责怪，无所慰藉的黑暗又再一次塞满了他的心口。

现在是一月，刚刚摆脱旧的一年的尾声里，他离开日本已经十余年。

男孩子最后还是喝醉了。他又说了不少与狡啮有关的话题，表现得几乎像是前执行官的忠实追随者了。如果再让他与自己待一个晚上细究下去的话，狡啮毫不怀疑他会把自己的名字加在那些涂鸦里一起，用各式颜色，画在脸上。崇拜他的年轻人有很多，这绝不是唯一。口齿不清的嘟囔一直持续到他的同伴来接他为止，他目送着那辆黑色的车从街角处驶来，又离开，然后开始着手处理起两个人喝酒时留下的一片狼藉。

当他们刚刚坐下来的时候，偶尔还会有一些车，和一些星星。在几个小时漫无边际的闲聊之后，就只剩下遮遮掩掩的树林的影子和满脑子糟糕而混乱的念头。那里面有诧异和意外，也有一如既往的自我折磨。狡啮裹紧围巾，绕过两个人坐过的那张椅子，来到邻近的坐凳旁。

白发的哲学家正坐在那里，坐在悄无声息的月夜之下。在狡啮与年轻人的聊天途中，他并未缺席，也未置一词，像是丝毫未曾觉得这些啰啰嗦嗦的家长里短乏味而无趣，耐心好得让人称奇。

他最近正读着一本冷冰冰的传记式小说，和政治有关的，是上个世纪的记者们老爱故意放低口吻写的东西。

狡啮走了过去，整条街上只能听到他的靴子后跟敲响地面的声音：“槙岛。”

“恩？” 

“TA死了，”他没有修饰什么。

哲学家放下手里的书，抬起头来看着他，脸上一直带着的，惯常的笑容。这个真正的杀人犯，一个喋喋不休的对立者，一个早就该从他面前消失许久的亡灵，寒冬的空气里，那双清明的金色眼睛让人厌恶。

“我为你感到抱歉，狡啮。”

他开口说话，言谈里没有丝毫迟疑和歉意。 

“你甚至懒得在这个对话里伪装一会儿，”狡啮说，“你认识那个人，你同他讲过话，TA死了。”

他看着面前的幻影，看着这个仍然是个年轻人模样的哲学家。他们对立着站在彼此面前，一切似乎都和他们当年在nona塔初次见面时没什么区别，哲学家抓着自己扭曲的幽默感，讽刺所有人的自以为是。

这个白色的幻影几乎是唯一一件让他觉得自己还与过去维系的东西。

“狡啮，我那些称得上是朋友的人都死在了我的面前，”哲学家说，“如果一切都算作是我的孤独感咎由自取的话——你我都清楚，即使是在我活着的那些日子里，他们都与我没有任何关系。当然，如果愿意的话，你可以同我讲讲，但这不是你第一次听到死讯。”

“你想坐下吗？”他挥手示意。

“这不一样，槙岛，”狡啮点燃了一根烟，他靠着幻影坐下，又把最后一句重复了一遍，“你知道，这不一样。

如果我当年没有杀死你，没有离开厚生省……不，这样的假设毫无意义。”

“我以为你很久不思考这个问题了。”

“的确，”他说，“事已如此。”

“狡啮，我知道你在想什么，”哲学家回头打量着他，那双金色眼睛里的东西一览无余，“我知道你所想的——你没有错，狡啮慎也，这的确是一场漫长的闹剧。蹩脚，又粗鄙，又讽刺，确是实实在在地发生在你的面前，曾经所不愿意预想的，在猜测与想象中用一时的侥幸所避开的假设，如今都完完整整地成为了现实，甚至比你所想象的更为荒诞卑劣，更为糟糕透顶。所有的一切都不值得考量和面对，所有的，包括你我，包括你那位不幸的旧友。”

“同一个悲观主义者来聊这件事本身就是我的错误。”

”这听起来很让人沮丧吧？而我现在要告诉你另一个更为沮丧的事实，你正在重复我的人生。

不要打断我——我们理解对方，却不知道那些细枝末节的地方。我们对彼此的经历几乎一无所知，我不知道你的过去，猎犬，就如同你不知道我的一样。但世事奇妙，坐在我旁边的是你，而不是其他任何人。所以我相信我们那些所有的相似都是有所因由。

从过去到现在，漫长，混乱，又毫无长进的人类历史中，我们都只是其中的个体之一。这样的闹剧，阴错阳差，遗憾和自我厌恶都是一个流程下来的从未变更过的产物。狡啮，你索求太多。一方面，你本性里的自我主义让你摒弃了一切走到今日的地步，但凡多一点顾忌和退缩，我们便将永无交集。而另一方面，你被后天赋予的感性与情感经历所折磨，我无意否定你，但这都是你所有痛苦的来源。

如果我喜欢折磨你的话，这就是我所最大的恶意了。” 

他说着这话的时候完全没有看向狡啮，就像一切都不过是他一个人的自言自语。他毫不在意说话的对象，他的听众，他的这些循循善诱的话语都不过是在用另外的方式来掩盖哲学家复杂而悲悯的内心。但狡啮很清楚，在这条空无人迹的马路上，在这个路上的碎屑都能被风肆无忌惮地卷起刮走的地方，槙岛的世界只附属于他。他虚无的身影就在他的身旁，而他一路的无奈，一路经历的挫折和痛苦都只能，也只会被这个早已死去的灵魂听到。 

他默不作声地听着槙岛讲话，什么也没有反驳。现在或许是凌晨一点，又或许是刚过午夜，但谁会在乎呢。他们坐得那么靠近，就好像只要他一偏头，就能贴上槙岛垂落下的，柔软的白色头发，而他棉麻做的白色衬衣正靠着他扑满了灰尘的黑色外套。

“你与大多数人都不同，槙岛，”狡啮终于开口说，“死亡对你来说是恩赐，但对其他人却并不。”

“没错，对于这点，我非常感激，”哲学家平静地说，“感谢你因此付出和得到的一切。我向你表示过，我很抱歉。这句话不仅仅是对于你的旧友，同时也是对于你。我是你改变一切的借口和契机，可改变这件事本身所代表的，就是这样不可琢磨的东西。你就把你存活于世当作，是我留给你的最后一个问题吧。

——狡啮慎也，你到底想经历怎样的人生？

你在变得孤独，在远离人迹，抛弃所有，在逐渐经历你爱过的，和爱过你的人的离去与死亡。这一切无可奈何，无法避免，但是你愿意待在这里。如果再让你重新进行选择，重复一次如今的闹剧，你和我，我们也都会将这一切原封不动地继续下去。经历一切痛苦，一切折磨，一切一厢情愿和义无反顾，直至走到我所有未来得及经历的结局和最后。”

“如果你真的执着于些许安慰的话，那就庆幸TA死在了你之前吧。否则经历这些命运捉弄的人，这些死者遗留的哀戚的人，便不是你，而是他了，”他停顿了一下，又补充上，“对于死亡的恐惧，在于它与我们擦肩而过，留下我们独自一人。*”

“那些因为你的离去而为你哀悼，为你追惜，揣度你死亡的人未必是真正痛苦的人。你看，狡啮，我说过，你在重复我人生的一部分，我因此能感同身受。

你的一生，远远比我，比他们来得要更加漫长。狡啮慎也，在你真正经历时光所赋予的折磨之后，再来与我讨论这些毫无价值的悲悯吧——我会站在你这边的。

被抛弃的痛苦，被疏离的折磨。我都明白这一切，我说过，你可以将他们都告诉我。

哲学家随之有了一个笑容：“看看这些没有监控，没有机械，没有被数值和电子屏幕统治的世界。”

这个笑容似乎不该出现在槙岛的脸上，因为它诚恳而温和，既不想鸟类的羽毛，也不像一张虚无的白纸。

这到底不是那个人。

“享受面前这一切吧，这是你应得的。你不喜欢它吗？”他说。

“你真正想要的是什么。”

“真是罕见呢，现在换成了你来问我问题。”

“告诉我，槙岛。” 

这个白色的影子丝毫没有一点死去的样子。如果他不是在同自己的幻影讲话，而就是在同活着的槙岛本人呢。

狡啮突然有了这样的想法。 

“多谢你的想象力，”仿佛看穿了他此时在想什么的槙岛轻声说，“因为我也无法知道。”

哲学家站了起来，走在可他的前面，右转，左转，再一直向下走到笔直的街道尽头，表现得比狡啮更像是扎根在这座城市里的人。空气湿润，夜间的街道里没有声音。这种肆无忌惮蔓延着的寂静是几乎被摧毁的，又几近于重生后的寂静。在这一瞬间，什么都被带走了，什么也都被留下来了。

一个人怎么能这样平静，这样孤独，这样饱受折磨，然后将他所有看透的一切都毫无保留地留给了他，却从未告诉过他之后世事随之而来的所有无奈，卑微，悲怆与痛苦。所有赢得的胜利都是自己的，而所有未知和折磨的都是他的。

“你得到了什么，又失去了什么——这样的问题已经不需要一个死人来替你衡量。”

这是哲学家的影子消失前最后留给他的话。

他想起前两日自己刚睡醒，还迷糊着睁开眼的时候，天光骤起，哲学家的一头白发就铺散在他的面前。他没法去触碰——这就像是活人与幻影之间不成文的规定，一旦他的手从无实体的身体中穿过时，一切绮丽的梦境便会戛然而止。所以狡啮也只是睁着眼，安静地看着晨起时玫瑰色的金光抚摸过槙岛赤裸的身体，而哲学家伸手拿过放在床头的书籍，一边将他昨晚尚未读完的部分讲给狡啮听，一边一如既往地挑剔着作者字里行间中的行径。

罕见的太阳与冰雪同时出现的天气，外面毫无停歇地下着雪。他的住处总是伴随着这些，安静又铺天盖地的飘雪。

他失去的无疑比自己当日在厚生省决意杀掉槙岛时的考量要多上太多——狡啮慎也当然不是什么圣人，他痛苦，挣扎，后悔和踟蹰也时常出现在他的假想里。在得知故友的死讯之后，他便立马回忆起了两人多年以前第一次见面的场景。他无论如何也没想过——又或者从不愿意去想——那些被他抛弃的人会在什么样的境地里受到折磨而死去。

他此时此刻正体会着这样措手不及的意外所赋予的经历，却除了静默的哀悼之外无能为力。

他闭上眼睛，站在那里，听着周围的悄无声息里，那些风卷过树叶的声音。狡啮在多年前，在他和槙岛未曾谋面的当日，和他杀了对方之后逃亡的这么些时日里，从来都能想象出对方的样子。那几乎都是无意识的，是出于直觉，出于他和哲学家本质上的相似，出于他压抑于心底的自我厌恶与憎恨。然而在这短暂的几分钟里，至少在哲学家的脚步声慢慢离开他耳边的几分钟里，他假想起了——如果当日死在夕阳下的是狡啮慎也，而今天站在这个雪夜，这些酒瓶和烟灰中的是槙岛圣护——那他也必然会有极其相似的经历。他假想自己生于死亡，安于死亡，一切哲学家所带给他的幸与不幸之后，深吸了一口气，重新睁开了眼。

他现而今的人生已经同那个岛国，同这些故去相差甚远。

无论如何，过去终究是过去，槙岛的影子始终站在他的面前。

END

改自威廉·马修斯的《洪水》：难道过去不是无可避免的，既然我们将记忆中的点滴称之为“过去”？

《在路上》：我年轻的日子，当我回首时，像苍白的反复出现的残片，一阵风似的地飞去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 对于这个时候的kogami来说，如果老师的幻影在他身边还没有消失的话，他就已经不再单纯是槙岛了。


End file.
